


Lazy nights

by Homein28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Bath, Bottom Louis, Couch Fuck, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Fucking on the couch, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry calls Louis Baby Boy, Harry loves Louis' ass, Hary is 24, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis has the booty, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Slightly Dom/Sub, They love each other, They watch Friends, Top Harry, and then they fuck, hands and knees, harry calls louis princess, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is 19, louis is harry's baby, they cuddle, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homein28/pseuds/Homein28
Summary: It’s a boring saturday night and Harry and Louis spend it fucking on the couch.





	Lazy nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just want to say that this is the first fic I write in English, so please let me know if there are errors so I can correct myself. 
> 
> Also, if you want you can follow me on twitter (@_vansandgucci)

Those pajamas are so comfy.

Louis used to wear the pink one, with cute little bunny ears on top, while Harry used to wear the plain black one. A basic black onesie. 

They're laying on the couch, its Saturday night and an old episode of friends is playing on the telly. 

The pajamas they're wearing keeps their bodies warm from the December cool air. 

It's a boring night. They decided to stay home and spend some time by themselves.

 

Louis yawns out of boredom and shifts closer to his boyfriend, who is hugging his waist in a possessive grip. The curly headed boy starts moving his hand down to Louis waist, he reaches the back of his right thigh and then he grabs Louis ass in his hand. His strong hand placed in the right asscheek of the younger boy. 

Harry loves his boyfriend's ass. He truly loves it. It's so big and puffy and swollen. The older boy thinks Louis' bum is perfect. Perfect for him, for his strong grip, for his big cock. Louis' ass is made for Harry's cock. 

 

Louis is laying with his body half on the couch and half on top of Harry. His left leg is curled with Harry's leg and Louis really wants to start rubbing his hips against his boyfriend.

He does it.

With little movements of his pelvis he rubs his hardening dick against Harry's leg. 

Louis does feel nice. 

 

Harry is still caressing Louis' bum, starting to move his body too. Louis' waist against Harry's. 

 

Louis is really needy during these times, he needs his boyfriend to take care of him, he needs his touch on his skin, he needs his kisses, he needs to be filled with his dick. 

 

Louis pants and looks up to Harry, mounting his lips for a kiss. The green eyed boy moves down to meet the other boy's lips. Their kiss begins slow and hot, then the hand on Louis' bum starts to rub his ass highly. Their tongues are making love inside their mouth and Louis is moving his hips even faster, needing Harry to do something. 

 

"Please" he sighs.

"What do you want, baby?" Harry asks without stopping his movements.

Louis is going crazy, he needs to feel Harry inside of him, he need to come. 

"Please I- I need you" he lets out, he's almost crying, his cock pressing even more on Harry's lap. "Please Daddy do something."

 

The older boy was waiting for this word to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Daddy.

He loves being Louis' daddy during these times. 

 

"Don't worry Louis, your daddy will take care of you" Harry soothes Louis. 

Louis' cheeks are red, he feels like he could start crying at any time, and Harry bets his cock is red as well, hard and stiff against his belly. 

"Lou, baby. I need you to strip you out of these clothes" Harry says, hoping Louis is not gone at all for his headspace.

Louis stops his hips and lays himself near his boyfriend, belly up. 

"Good boy" Harry rewards his baby. 

Louis lays on the couch helpless, while Harry strips him out of his hot onesie. 

 

"You're a dirty baby" the older boy tells him when he notices that Louis is not wearing his briefs. He is naked in front of Harry's gaze. 

 

Louis smiles and reply to Harry "I'm always a dirty boy for you, daddy" that makes Harry's cock twitch in his boxers.

 

"God, Louis, you're so perfect"

"I'm not perfect, daddy"

"Shut up, you are" Harry shuts Louis up with a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

Harry is now standing in front of the couch, where the younger boy is still laying there, naked. 

He watches his body. His eyes almost closed, his lips red like a cherry, his cute nose, his hard nipples, his swollen little stomach, his penis curved on his belly, his tip hiding his navel. Harry wants to put his mouth on Louis' body, wants to caress with his tongue every part of it. But he know he can't right now. 

 

"Turn around, baby, spread your legs, please." 

Harry's boyfriend does what the older boy said, turning around, his face facing the back of the couch. He spreads his legs, all open for his daddy.  

Harry licks his lips and watches the younger boy's crack opening and closing around nothing but the air, in anticipation of what will be inside his body really soon.

Harry taps Louis entrance with his thumb, felling it clench around his hot finger. 

 

"Please" Louis pants, praying Harry to do something.

 

Harry's mouth is now on Louis ass, biting his ass cheeks. He wants to mark his baby. 

His mouth easily finds the way for his crack, starting to lick Louis entrance. He loves the taste of his boyfriend in his tongue. 

Harry parts Louis' cheeks and start to insert his tongue inside his hole, he wants to feel Louis' walls melting thanks to the heat of his mouth. 

He licks furiously Louis' butt, his cock is becoming more and more hard, even thanks to his boyfriend's little moans.

 

The older lad bites hard where Louis' bum and thighs meets, sending the pain right to Louis balls and cock. 

 

"Nghh" a moan escapes the younger's lips. 

 

Harry knows that Louis is near to reach his climax, so he moves away from the other's ass, denying Louis to cum. 

 

Louis balls are swollen and red, Harry slips an hand down his leg, reaching for his testicles and stroking it softly. 

 

"Not now, baby. First I need to fuck you" Harry explains to his boyfriend, turning him with his belly up. 

 

"First you will ride me, then when you're almost coming, I'll put you on your hands and knees and I'll fuck your hole so hard" The curly haired boy whispers in his ear. Louis' skin is shivering from the filthy words his boyfriend is saying. 

 

"Then I will come inside you, I know you like it, daddy's cum inside your little hole" he continues, his hand moving up and down Louis waist. 

 

Louis furiously nods in excitement, he can't wait to feel his daddy's hot cum inside him. 

 

Harry stops his hand moves, "You have to come after me, but you can't touch your prick, baby. Is that alright?" 

 

Louis nods again, unable to speak. 

 

"Good boy" Harry says, kissing Louis' forehead. 

 

The older boy is still in his clothes so he hurries to undress himself. He sits on the couch and then tells Louis to sit on him. 

 

"Come here baby, take my dick." 

 

Louis position himself on Harry's lap and start to slide his boyfriend's dick inside him. His butt is burning and his crack is opening so much to give Harry's dick the persmission to enter. Despite this, Louis feels really nice. He is finally full, what he craved all day.

 

When Louis' bum meets Harry's thighs they wait for a bit, giving Louis the time he needs to adjust himself of the size of his boyfriend’s dick. 

 

Harry whispers to Louis' ear "when you're ready, baby boy. Where not in a rush.. take your time." 

Louis pants hearing that words and he can feel his dick hardening. He loves when Harry calls him baby boy. He has a thing for dominant Harry. 

 

When Louis is ready he starts to slide up and down the older boy's cock, his movements are slow and kind of lazy, they're driving Harry crazy. God, he wants to fuck his baby hard and fast.

Harry sets his feets on the ground and he ups his thigs, meeting Louis thrusts.

 

"Ohhh" Louis moans, closing his eyes from the arusual. He can't think about anything, his mind is focusing on how Harry placed him inside his arms, how hard Harry is moving and how his crack is splitting in two.

The outside world starts to floating away, he can't hear the sound from the tv anymore, he can't hear the noise from the street anymore, he can only feel Harry's moans and his cock moving in and out from his bottom.

Louis feels himself close to come, he can feel the heat pool inside his lower belly, he can feel his dick ready to spurt, but he can’t, he promised daddy to come after him.

“Daddy.. I need...”

Harry changes their position, he is now on top of Louis with Louis on his hands and knees. The older boy is thrusting hard inside of him, he takes a grip of Louis asscheeks, spreading them so his dick fits even better inside Louis' hole.

 

Louis is overwhelmed, his prostate is constantly stimolated and he feels really close to the end. He wants to come so bad but he needs to follow the rules otherwise he will be punished. It’s not the he doesn’t like Harry’s punishments -God, he loves them!- is that today he wants to be a good boy. He needs to be Harry’s good boy.

 

"D- dadd-y, pl-please" he begs.

 

"Just wait a bit Lou" Harry says to him.

"I-I can't daddy" Louis cries out, tears starting to run across his face.

 

Harry is giving him his last thrusts, "I'm here, baby" he moans. "I'm- I'm coming."

 

Louis can feel Harry's dick twitch inside his butt, pouring out shots of hot cum.

 

"You're so pretty baby. My little baby boy, so beautiful for me. Come for your daddy, Princess" as soon as Harry talks, Louis starts to cum. His eyes are closed. He can hear fireworks in his ears.

 

"Are you with me, pretty boy?" Louis hears Harry. He nods and open his eyes feeling his boyfriend getting out of his hole.

 

Harry smiles to him and kiss him on his forehead, "What do you think about a bath?! We can even use our new pink bath bomb."

 

"We bath together?" Louis asks, he wants to make sure they can cuddle later.

 

"Yes, obviously" Harry responds, lifting Louis up from the couch and putting his arms around his waist and they walk to the bathroom together. 

 

If they end up fucking again in the buthtub, surrounded by pink water, well, that's none of our business.

 

 


End file.
